A tale of Two cousins
by kenkarri
Summary: DONE A young girl goes to Japan to visit her cousin, she somehow falls down the well with her cousin. Both girls have more than blood in common, only they don't know what it is, but someone does an that someone wants it.
1. The shards

Kena-chan: My first Fluffy story, so bow to my greatness, he is my favorite chacter!

Kori-chan: And Inuyasha my love! Don't forget about him!

Kena-chan: rolls eyes whatever, anywho I will give you the basic summary, me and Kori get sucked into the well, I hopefully will bash Kikyo, although I do believe that Hotaru and Blitzy killed her………ya this isn't for Kikyo fans, or Hillary Duff fans, or Brittany Spears fans, or N'sync fans,

Kori: she's not gonna stop is she?

Invisible man: no, no she isn't…

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, my cousin Kori, but I do own the invisible man!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay tell me again why I had to travel across the world and why I have to miss my entire summer?" Takashima Kena asked as she walked through the airport terminal, she was ranting on her cell phone to her mother.

"Your not missing summer sweetie, and your gonna see your cousin Kori" her mother said yawning.

"Yes I am! Besides I haven't seen Kori in what 12 years? And we probably have nothing in common!"she sighed, and hung upbefore her mother could either scold her for talking back.

She walked out of the airport and hailed a cab, her Aunt had told her she had to work and not only didn't trust Kori driving let alone trust Kori driving with a passenger.

Sitting in the back of the cab, Kena did the unthinkable, she pulled out a small compact mirror and fixed her make-up. Most of the time Kena refused to even go near the cosmetic asle in the store, but today was special, she was going to see her family she hadn't seen since she was 3. Back to the mirror, she looked fine, pulling her long black hair into a ponytail, and brushed a stray hair away from her grey eyes.

The cab stopped infront of a house, steps led up to buildings. Kena got out of the cab and looked up at the building. She walked up the steps and slid open the door.

"Hellllllllo!" she called, no one answered, she walked in, clutching her duffle bag, unzipping it and shoving her mirror in it.

"_Guess Kori left" _Kena shrugged and starting peaking into rooms, she finally found a room that looked like a girl lived in it.

Kena looked around, poking around the desk, something shiny caught Kena's eye. It was a bottle filled with shards of what looked like colored glass.

"Pretty" she pulled the cork out of the bottle and pulled two shards from the bottle. She set a shard on the desk, while she poked the other shard she held in her palm.

"Excuse me……why are you in my house?" a girl about Kena's age asked, she seemed somewhat afraid and annoyed. Panicing Kena tightened her grip on the shard.

"Are you by any chance Kori?" Kena turned the many shades of red.

"No, sorry" the girl shook her head "I'm Kagome" the look she gave Kena screamed "and you must have just escaped from a mental asylm"

"Do you know where the Takashima family lives?" Kena asked nervously, her hand brushed against the desk as she fidgeted. If Kena or Kagome hadn't been as shocked as they were, they would have noticed the shard fall into Kena's open bag.

((Na: she forgot to close it))

"Okay sorry" Kena quickly dodged around Kagome and ran out of the house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kena: Hoped you liked it! Please, please, please review!


	2. Going to Oz

Kena: I am in the writing mood and I wrote this right after the first chapter so please I have already begged it the first chapter to review! I mean if I don't get reviews I can't make the crappy stuff in my story better!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kori sat outside her house on her stoop, her cousin was supposed to be here, but she wasn't. She really wished her mom trusted her more, she could have drove to the airport but no her mom was so paranoid. She heard a flustered cry, Kori stood up and bolted to the gate in front of her house. She had to blink, it looked to her as though a mirror image was coming at her. Although she was a few inches shorter, Kori's hair was shorter around ear length, and Kori's eyes were black. The girl walking almost alarmingly fast, she was wearing what Kori thought weird clothes, a pair of denim jeans and a dark blue t-shirt, Kori looked down at her own green uniform, she looked kind of dorky in comparison.

"Please in Kami's name tell me that this is the Takashima home and you are my cousin Kori" the girl whined.

"Uh, yes, and are you by any chance Kena?" Kori asked

"Thank Kami!" Kena dropped her bag and shrugged off her backpack, she hugged Kori "I have been in Japan for about an hour and already I think the men in the white coats are after me" she let go of her cousin.

"What happened?" Kori asked, already nervous, what did her cousin do, Kori's mom told her that Kena was somewhat of a "Different" child but she couldn't imagine what her cousin could have done to get herself in trouble already. Sighing Kena told Kori about the Kagome incident, Kori's eyes widened to passed buggy, when Kena remembered she hadn't given back the shard.

"Well you have to give it back! I go to school with Kagome!" Kori jumped up.

"I thought you were on summer break" Kena said, lazily watching Kori freaking out.

"Not the point Kena! She's my neighbor and stealing is illegal!" Kori cried out.

"Nagging should be illegal too" Kena sighed.

Kori looked like she was about to cry,

"I'll return the shard!...well I would if I knew where the shard was" Kena showed Kori her empty palm, all that was left was an imprint of where the shard had been. All most angrily Kori dumped out Kena's bag.

"Hey I have stuff in there!" Kena angrily grabbed the falling articles of clothing.

"Ha! I found it!" Kori triumphantly, she set the piece on her palm. Kena started laughing, she was practically rolling on the floor laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kori demanded.

"We are totally related, right now we just met and now…….we're fighting!" she laughed even harder.

Kori stifled a laugh and nodded. Kena stood up, Kori followed as Kena walked back over to Kagome's. Kena slid open the door, despite Kori's protests. Someone was running down the stairs, Kori pulled Kena behind a bush. Kagome ran out, a huge backpack strapped to her back.

"Kena Takashima ace reporter, is about to do the impossible, follow the mysterious Kagome and find out why she is wearing such a big backpack and EW! Why she would ever wear such tacky shoes" Kena quickly slid against the wall following Kagome like a shadow. Kori cleared her throat, Kena looked down at Kori's shoes, they were the exact same.

"Tacky! Did I say tacky? I meant…" Kori interrupted Kena.

"What ever, c'mon we got to return the stuff you stole!" Kagome disappeared into a building, the two cousins followed.

Inside the building was a well, Kagome was nowhere to be found.

"Oh my Kami! She fell down the well!" Kena looked down the well.

"She did?" Kori was in such a hurry to see if Kagome really did fall down the well, she ended up falling down the well, Kena grabbed onto her cousin's leg to try to stop her from falling. She also ended up falling down the well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kena: It's a tad bit longer than the first chapter although I still haven't found a name for the first chapter……..


	3. Bottom of the well

Kena: bwhaaaaaaaaa! I am totally gonna do something drastic……..

Kori: you have no idea what your gonna do, do you?

Kena: yes! I totally know what I'm gonna do! It…..uh……involves…….uh….cheese! from Wisconsin! Yes it involves cheese from Wisconsin! I have an idea let's play props! I just watched Who's line is it anyway? Takes a huge plastic bat and beats Kori with it Quick lets go and establish an alibi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke in a dark pit, something heavy was lying on her stomach.

"What the heck! Kori! Kori where are you? We fell down that stupid well!"I cried out, sitting up. The huge lump on her stomach fell off, she squinted to see what had fallen off her.

"Kori" I chocked out, her cousin was lying eyes closed, and wasn't moving.

"Oh my Kami! Kori!" I cried out angrily, tears filling her eyes.

I stood up, pulling my limp cousin up with her.

"HELP!" I screamed, this was pathetic all they wanted to do was scream.

"Is someone down there?" a young girl peaked her head down the well.

"Hey kid! Can you get some help!" I yelled up.

"Can't you climb up?" the little girl yelled.

"I have my cousin down here with me" I yelled back.

"Then just climb back up and come back for her when we can get help" the young girl giggled. I didn't think of that, I pulled myself up the wall. The slimy growth made the climb more difficult than I had thought, I finally pulled my self up all the way. The young girl was cute, she had lopsided black hair, big eyes and was wearing a weird dress thing. "Where I'm I" I asked looking around, a forest was surrounding me.

"You're in a forest silly" the little girl smiled.

"Who are you kid?" I asked not only was she really creeping me out, she was really irritating me.

"I'm Rin, who are you?" the little girl squeaked, she didn't seem too dangerous, growing up in New York I was never allowed to talk to strangers.

"Kena Takashima" I said looking back down the well "When are we getting her out?"

"Now, LORD SHESSHOMARU! LORD SHESSHOMARU!" Rin screamed out.

"Who in the world are you calling?" I asked rolling my eyes. Something shifted in the shrubs, I turned to see what it was. A woman jumped out from the forest, Rin hid behind me.

"Jewel shards……you have the jewel shard" the woman's voice flowed like silk.

"Lady Sinara" Rin squeaked,

"You know her?" I asked staring at the woman, she was wearing a red dress like Rin, with a yellow waist tie.

"She is an enemy of Lord Shesshomaru" Rin looked terrified and she was shaking.

"The shards…..give them to me!" the woman attacked, flying at me and Rin.

We both moved farther back into the forest, the woman kept pressing forward. Rin tripped over a branch, I stooped down and held it like a sword in front of me. The woman pulled a knife from her dress and sliced the branch in two.

"Holy crap!" I yelled out, Sinara cornered us, she took another swing, sending the knife into my arm. I screamed and dropped to the ground, Rin knelt next to me.

"Sinara, what do you think you are doing?" a chilling, male voice spoke behind Sinara.

"Lord Shesshomaru!" Rin cried out she was all smiles now.

Sinara looked terrified, without another word she disappeared.

I turned around to see this "Lord Shesshomaru" guy Rin was raving about,

Rin quickly bandaged my arm, and looked up admiringly at the man.

"Pretty" I whispered, the man "Lord Shesshomaru" had beautiful silver hair, lovely amber eyes, and weird looking pants and shirt look too.

"Rin…..who is your friend?" Shesshomaru asked looking me over.

"Kena Takashima" I said looking him over as well.

"My lord, she saved me and then came from the well and then Sinara attacked and then" Rin went on and on.

"Shhhhhhhh" I finally said irritated.

"Lord Shesshomaru! We owe her!" Rin squealed, Shesshomaru sighed at the little girl.

"What do you plan?" Shesshomaru said to Rin, ignoring me totally.

"Come along with us!" Rin squealed.

"WHAT!" both Shesshomaru and I yelled.

"Please!" Rin jetted out her bottom lip, she was on the verge of a tantrum.

"Rin, do you know the only way she could travel with us is if she became my dorei" Shesshomaru said, I knowing little Japanese had no idea what that word meant, so I just stood there trying to figure it out.

"She wouldn't mind, I'm sure Lord Shesshomaru! You wouldn't mind would you?" Rin's question caught me off guard.

"My cousin…" Rin interrupted me,

"Yes, yes, we can deal with that later" I was about to interrupt her interrupting me, but I felt something against my neck. Shesshomaru extended his fangs into my throat.

"Oh MY KAMI YOU'RE A VAMPIRE!" I screamed, Shesshomaru backed away, he wiped away some blood from his lips, and spit. I took a deep breath, I dropped to my knees, my neck burned.

"What did you do to me?" I croaked out, my vision blurred and finally went black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kena: Appearance by Fluffy! Bwhaaaaaaaaaaa!

Kori" Hey did you forget about me? Puppy dog eyes

Kena: no……you'll be in the next chapter…..

Na: kk, so anyway, I know they speak Japanese in Japan where Inuyasha is from, but right now they are speaking English……writer's liberty rocks!


	4. Shard theif

Kena: Finally the next chapter!

Kori: took you long enough!

Na: look! If it weren't for me you two would never have exsisted!

Kena and Kori: Attack my minions! an entire army of midget vampires attacked the writer

Na: aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Disclaimer: sorry Mandy for using you vampire midgets…….

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kori

I awoke from my forced sleep with a start.

"KENA!" I called out,

"Are you alright?" a young woman was looking worriedly at me.

"Who are you? All of you?" I cried out, I was surrounded by people.

"Hey, don't I go to school with you?" I recognized that voice.

"Kagome?" I asked looking around, I noticed her sitting next to a red clad boy and a midget cross-dresser.

"Ya, I remember, you're my neighbor, Kori Takashima……this girl came by looking for you" Kagome said, as though she had only just remembered.

"Right now?" I asked looking around wildly.

"No a few hours ago, at my house, which is probably a few centuries in the future" Kagome thought.

"My cousin, Kena" I said, "She acidently took one of your shards of glass, in that bottle" when I uttered these words, Kagome turned deathly pale.

"T….t……t…the jewel shards!" she croaked out.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened, she had them, then I took the shard, and I fell down that stupid well" I was on the verge of tears, the red boy looked furious, Kagome looked sick, another boy in purple with a cool stick looked worried, and the first woman that I saw looked worried too.

Kagome counted the shards, While she was doing that I looked around at the others, the purple man was looking at the woman in a weird way, she was wearing a bright kimono, the midget cross dresser looked like a little boy, and the red boy was handsome. Long silver hair, amber eyes, and a blood red kimono, and for accories he was sporting a weird necklace.

"I'm missing two" Kagome said in a shakey voice, she then looked at me "You have one in your right hand"

"Huh?" I looked at my hand, no shard.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to get it back won't we?" the red boy stood up, and unsheathed his sword.

"Wait! What are you doing!" I cried out as he came at me with the sword.

"Sit boy!" Kagome shouted, the red boy instantly fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry, that is Inuyasha, the one in the robe is Miroku, the little one is Shippo, the other woman is Songo and of course Kirara" Kagome tried to give me a cheery smile.

"I am so sorry, if I knew that the shards were so important….." I stopped, "where are we!" I asked finally aware of my surroundings.

"If I told you the majie era, would you believe me?" Kagome asked.

"No, but then again this makes as much sence as anything else here" Inuyasha stood up, he had little white doggy ears, I squealed.

"Are these real?" I asked rubbing them, not noticing, Inuyasha's increasing anger.

"Yes, and stop, he's gonna blow" Miroku said tilting his head, trying to look up my skirt.

"Pervert!" I shouted and slapped him.

"Kagome! She catches on really quickly" Songo laughed.

"Oh no! Kena!" I wailed, remembering my cousin.

"Your cousin?" Miroku asked eagerly "did she fall down the well too?"

"Yes!" I cried.

"When I found you I didn't see another girl" Kagome looked worried.

"Ya, when Kagome forgot the shards" Inuyasha sighed.

Kagome shot him a dirty look, "I wouldn't have forgotten them if I wasn't being rushed"

"You guys are dating right?" I asked, looking over the two.

"I would rather lick a tree" Kagome answered simply.

"Ah, a lover's quarrel. How I always longed to have one" Miroku went into his own little dream land leaving, a confused Songo and Kori and two furious friends.

"We MUST! Find my cousin" Kori demanded angrily.

"Yes, as the only demon here I must help this young woman!" Shippo took a heroic poise.

"He is acting more and more like Miroku every day" Songo sighed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kena: I think we killed her…..pokes narrator

Kori: Quick to the escape pod to Texas!

Na: read and review.


	5. The scar

Kena: Sup homie peeps! I……am…….back, back, back, back again, again, again, I shall shoot you dead, dead, dead.

Kori: That's terrible Kena!

Kena: Whatever.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

(Kena)

I awoke on the forest floor. My head throbbed painfully, my hand went to my neck, something was etched into my skin. Someone's soft yawning startled me.

"Good morning" Rin smiled, I took and deep breathe.

"What happened to me?" I demanded, Shesshomaru jumped down from the tree Rin was sleeping against. My throat went numb when I saw Shesshomaru, he gave me a cold look, I glared back. I spit on him, I had nothing else to do, so I spit.

"Disobedient child! How dare you!" a small frog like thing came at me.

"NOOOOOOOO the evil midget! I know where I am now! I got sucked into the wizard of Oz! That movie gave me nightmares!" ((Seriously that movie gave me serious nightmares)) Rin and Shesshomaru gave me an odd look,

"You are in the maji era, you are from that woman's world? that travels with that hanyou" Shesshomaru looked me over again, he pulled a dress out of nowhere.

"Here, you look ridiculous in that….what ever it is" Shesshomaru handed me the dress.

It was a soft green with a yellow waist tie,

"I hate dresses" I snarled.

"It's a Kimono" Rin corrected, I sighed and changed.

I noticed a small lake to the side of the camp. Without thinking I walked over to the lake and looked at my reflection. Etched into my skin was the name 'Shesshomaru', I groaned angrily.

"You have a lot of explaining to do!" I angrily stomped to Shesshomaru,

"You bit me!"

"And you are just realizing this now?" Shesshomaru cocked an eyebrow.

"Shove it!" I growled.

"Don't be disrespectful" The froggy thing said.

"What are you?" I cried out, jumping back.

"This is Jakkin" Rin said smiling.

"Alright…." I was thoroughly confused, and then I saw it. A cool staff thingy that had two heads attached to it, it freaked me out and amazed me at the same time. I kicked Jakkin and stole the staff.

"Give me back my staff!" Jakkin grabbed at the stick.

"No, I like it! It's violent and I'm keeping it!" I declared, smirking.

Then it happened, something moved in the bushes. Shesshomaru's hand flew to the hilt of the sword. I grabbed Rin and pulled her away from the bushes. I held the staff out in front of me (Jakkin was off pouting…hehe)

The thing sprung out at us.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Na: bwhaaaaaa fear the cliffhanger, I have disposed of Kena and Kori…..okay I have only tied them to trees…..

Kori and Kena: HELP US!


	6. It's a SKIRT!

Na: Thank GOD! Yay! I finally gots me computer working! I am so happy.

Kena: Yeah, I never thought that she would ever get the stupid computer working….

Kori: Yeah, the narrator sucks at these type of things…..

Na: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh,

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kori

I sat next to Inuyasha and Songo they both seemed a tad bit irritated. They were mad at me! I hated it when people were mad at me! I needed someone to at least yell at me! The silence was too awkward, I have to break it.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled out suddenly, everyone looked confused.

"I'm so sorry, if I didn't have any idea that the shards were so important, so please don't be mad at me" I begged using my secret weapon, my big puppy dog eyes.

"Don't look at us like that!" Inuyasha looked very nervous.

"Oh! Kori it's not your fault" Kagome gave me a reassuring look.

_He should have asked her by now Songo was pondering Miroku's strangely polite behavior._

" I am so sorry milady, I Haven't been polite" Miroku started, grabbing Kori's hands.

"Songo must have told you of my proposal to everyone, but you…..I have not, Will you bear my children?" Miroku asked.

"Um, Miroku-san I don't really know you……at all….." I was thoroughly creeped out.

"Miroku you leech!" Songo smacked him with her boomerang

(Na: sorry, don't know what the boomerang is called….during the anime I don't pay to much attention to Songo, I'm to busy watching Kagome and Inuyahsa fighting --'))

"Umm……." I stared blankly at Songo and Miroku.

"Kagome-sama, are they always like this" I asked mildly afraid.

"They're usually worse…." Kagome sighed "Songo will beat him bloody one of these days"

Inuyahsa sniffed the air, something was obviously bothering him.

"Koga" Inuyasha snarled.

A dusty tornado swirled at us, Inuyahsa looked very angry and Kagome looked annoyed.

"My dear Kagome" A guy with a tail unswirled from the whirlwind.

_He really can't be?_

"My dear Kagome, I have come to take you away from this mutt, there is a disturbance in the wind, danger is near" the guy grabbed Kagome's hands.

"Kori….this is Koga, a wolf demon" Kagome sighed as Inuyasha pulled out his sword, it was huge ((the sword)).

_That guy Koga, he really can't be can he?_

"Back off, loser" Inuyasha growled.

"Loser! You're the only loser here, you insolent little puppy" Koga shot back.

I leaned closer to Koga.

_What is that?_

"Puppy! Stupid wolf cub!"

"Inuyahsa, wolf's don't have cubs, that's bears, wolf's have pups" Kagome sighed.

_Oh no! I'm gonna do it! Pressure….to…….much….._

"Why are you wearing a skirt?" I asked Koga.

Everyone went deathly silent, all eyes on Koga and me.

"it's a pelt" Koga glared

"No, No that's a skirt" I looked closer

"It's a pelt"

"Skirt!"

"Pelt!"

"Skirt!"

"Pelt"

"Skirt!"

Inuyahsa, Kagome, Songo, Miroku and Shippo were laughing madly.

"You little brat! It's a pelt! I am wearing a PELT!" Koga glared.

"I'm a girl! I should know weather it's a skirt or not!" I glared right back.

"Kami Koga! Getting destroyed by a girl? How pathetic" Inuyahsa laughed.

"Whats that supposed to mean!" Songo, Kagome, and me glared angrily at Inuyahsa.

"WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" Inuyahsa cowarded.

"SIT,SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" Kagome screamed, Inuyahsa hit the ground making a hanyou shaped hole.

"That's very funny" I giggled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na: sorry Al, I know your not really that polite…….Kori is based off my real cousin…I'm not telling you her real name!

Kori: la la la la …. Bwhaaaaaaaaaa hear me roar

Kena: Sleeping


	7. Sesshomaru the girly man

Na: Hello and welcome back! I have decided to take a poll, who's cooler Kena or Kori?

Kori: I am totally cooler! Da roof! Da roof! Da roof is on fire!

Kena: whatever……you two are the worlds biggest morons!

Na: ((anime sweat drop)) okay….review your answers and I'll post them up!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((Kena))

The rustling stopped and out walked a small, little, baby, defenseless, tiny, little, bunny.

"We were afraid of that?" I asked in disbelief.

"Why couldn't you have smelled out the bunny, Lord Shesshomaru?" Rin asked curiously.

"There are more scents in the air" Shesshomaru stared at the bunny.

"It's so cute!" Rin squealed.

"Come along Rin" Shesshomaru sighed and walked away from the bunny.

"Don't you think it's cute? Shesshomaru? Wait where are you going!" I ran after Shesshomaru, not willing to be alone, espically after that Sinara lady attacked.

"That rabbit was game that's all" Shesshomaru gave me a emotionless stare.

"Have a heart girly man….shut up Jakkin" I cut Jakkin off before he could yell at me for disrespecting Shesshomaru.

"What did you call me?" Shesshomaru whirled around and glared at me.

"Gir…ly….man" I said slowly, locking glares with him.

_"Can't get mad, can't get mad, she's only a bratty little girl, a sarcastic, strong willed, respectable, daring, bratty little girl, What the! Why am I thinking about that! She is not strong willed or respectable! She's a little brat!"_ Sesshomaru thought angerily.

"C'mon Lord Shesshomaru, we have to get back to the castle, everyone's waiting" Rin called out, she had traveled farther ahead.

"We'll finish this later" Shesshomaru whispered so softly I could barely hear it.

It sent a chill down my spine.

_"Kami! He's really creepy!"_ I thought shivering

Way later…..Like 5 hours later))

After hours of complaining Shesshomaru gave me about a zillion death glares, we reached a fortress. I t was perched on a mountain, completely stone, spikes stuck out of the mountain side.

"Whoa, that place is like freaky cool" I stole the line from one her friends back home.

Shesshomaru stared at me and raised his eyebrow.

"What are you staring at?" I asked "freak" I mumbled under my breath.

"I heard that" Shesshomaru angrily grabbed me by the neck and held me up in the air.

"LET go!" I choked out, I could hear Rin whimpering.

"Lord Shesshomaru! Please don't hurt her" Rin cried out, tears filling her huge eyes….CRAP! Not even I could resist that stare….neither could Shesshomaru . He dropped me.

"Keep yourself together, you are only alive because Rin seems to have a fondness for you, don't let that go to your head, Rin, Kena will be your new nurse maid, hopefully she'll last longer than the first" he smirked, he was trying to scare me…..and it worked I was super scared.

((inside the cool castle))

"Alrighty, um Rin where will I be staying?" I asked looking around.

"Here" she ran joyfully ahead, she turned down hallway after hallway after hallway.

I was about to say forget it when she stopped in front of a door.

"Here's your room" She opened the door, and I walked in.

It was beautiful, the light colors all swirled in together and accented the view outside of a lush garden. The bed looked inviting, I fell asleep instantly.

_I was falling down a dark pit, a small light above me was getting smaller and smaller._

"_Help…….me……" I tried to call out, my lungs weren't working._

"_save me" I thought closing my eyes. I fell onto something soft and warm. I looked up, Shesshomaru had caught me, he was staring down at me. We were inches apart, I took a deep breath. _

"_Wha?" I thought._

I woke up, I was drenched in sweat and panting.

"What the heck just happened?" I asked myself, this was getting weird, almost too weird.

The dark shadow of night consumed the sky, it looked like it was around 9 or 10. I looked around my room, my clothes were sitting next to me. I rooted through my jean pockets, finding some loose change, a mint, some lint and tada a piece of cinnamon gum.

_"Alrighty then, I really need to start putting other things in my pockets"_ I thought rolling my eyes

I sighed, and popped the piece of gum into my mouth. I spit it out.

"My arch nemeis winter fresh…." I thought glaring at the wrapper.

"Oh well," I stood up and walked out of my room, I turned down a few hallways and was completely lost.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na: …..she got lost…..hahahahahaha


	8. Herbert the sword

**Na: I have got my first flame! **

**Kena: Why do you announce this stuff?**

**Na: Because my fans want to know!**

**Fans: Not really……**

**Kena: bwhahahahah! I told you so!**

**Na: It is my misfortune to tell you Kena that you have one vote and sorry Alli, Kori has no votes. Who is Alli? My real cousin and the inspiration for Kori, except she's not that polite…….ya……we get into some really violent fights…..especially in the pool…..pool plus two headstrong cousins equals many lawsuits…..**

**Inuyasha: How many lawsuits! Oo**

**Kena: Let's see….1.…3.…5...7.….I don't know how many Kori?**

**Kori: Sorry Kena, I lost count 'round 52.…**

**Saongo: You…..had……more than 52 lawsuits? ((Eye twitch))**

**Kori: Nah, we still have 52 pending lawsuits…….a multiple more that can never be proved! We didn't blow that place up! It was like that when we found it! I swear on Koga's life!**

**Koga: HEY!**

**Inuyasha: Oo…..**

**Kagome: Oh dear**

**Saongo: good Kami!**

**Miroku: Whoa……**

**Shippo: Kagome! What's a lawsuit?**

**Shesshomaru: You two are morons…..**

**Kena: But we're your morons!**

**Na: Anyway……Sorry for the wait the word Dorie, that I used in the I think third chapter means slave….not mate…..Shesshomaru would never ever take a random girl for his mate. Spelling to me is like, Singing to Hillary Duff, neither can so that's why I have spell check! The Hillary Duff thing……well nothing except the Ashlee Simpson way could save her singing.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((Kori))

Koga was still at the camp, glaring at me, glaring at Inuyasha, and finally giving Kagome a sickening go-go eyed look.

((Na: HAHA fear my evil grammar!))

"Kagome-sama!" I fidgeted a little bit.

"yes Kori?" Kagome Kagome scooted away from Koga.

"Koga's scaring me" I scooted away from a growling Koga, I scooted right into Shippo.

"Sorry Shippo-chan"

"I'm a boy" Shippo looked hurt.

"YOU'RE A BOY!" I stared in disbelief "But….what's with the ribbon?"

"It keeps my hair out of my face!" Shippo looked on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry!" I covered my face with my hands.

"Baka" Inuyasha glared at me.

"I'm not!" I protested glaring right back at Inuyasha. He looked surprised.

"Your not what?" Kagome tilted her head.

"He called me a Baka!" I glared, pointing a accusing finger at Inuyasha.

"I didn't hear anything" Songo said.

"I know he said something, I am not crazy KOGA!" I glared, Koga stared slack jawed.

"Myogia, what do you think?" Inuyasha asked air

((Historic moment…..Inuyasha asking Myogia for info!))

"I think her body has absorbed the shards power, she now has a power to read thoughts" A voice from nowhere stated.

"What the heck!" I looked around wildly

"Kori, this is Myogia, a flea demon" Kagome held out her hand, a small flea was sitting on her outstretched hand.

"Ewwwwwwww! BUG!" I screamed and slapped the bug away. I stomped on it until it gurgled and started….crying?

"You killed Myoga!" Shippo grabbed the flea demon by the now broken leg and let him dangle for a few seconds.

"UGH!" Myogia passed out, everyone was staring at me.

"ummmmmm, sorry?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((A castle in the sky ((good movie by the way))

Two figures stood before a throne where a dark figure sat.

"Where is Sinara?" A deep voice boomed.

"She ran away from the first shard and then was defeated by that half-demon puppy" A woman to the right of the dark figure smirked. The woman's dark hair tumbled down to her lower back, her kimono was a dark blue and her obi was a shade lighter.

"Sinara was a fool" the second figure sighed leaning against a wall. He wore his black hair long and tied it up with a long white string. He was wearing a blue pants, and a blue shirt that matched. ((they might be demons but there color coordinating demons!))

"Why do we even have to get these stupid girls, they are not a threat to us, they're barely out of diapers!" The man protested.

"Kokou these girls hold more power than you will ever hope to hold, I need them before the shards completely absorb the two" The voice sighed, venom lacing his voice "Now Kokou go and bring me the girl, Kori……she is with that stupid half-demon, she'll be easier to obtain"

"Yes, Akunin-sama" Kokou darted away.

"Why was it so important to find those women before the shards engulf them?" the woman sprawled out on the marble steps leading up to the throne.

"It's not Megumi, I like to rush him, it amuses me" Akunin smirked, he was really pretty. ((for a evil guy)) Black hair that was accented by the colors around him, it was a black streaked with blue now, a pair of dark red pants, two black dragons ran up the side of the legs, his shirt matched the pants with a huge black dragon on the back.

"It will take him very little time to bring in the first girl, I am irritated to say I have no idea where the other is" Akunin growled "Sinara was to headstrong, she could have come back to me with the information where the girl, Kena, was and I would have taken lightly on her"

"Would you have my lord?" Megumi was delighted of her master's anger with her once rival.

"I suppose I wouldn't have" Akunin smirked "Leave now, I must be alone to concentrate"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((Back with the Inu gang))

"So, will the little lice thingy live?" I asked looking to Kagome. Everyone was staring at the knocked out bug informant.

"I think so…..anyway, sorry Koga you'll have to go" Kagome shooed away the wolf.

"What?" he looked surprised "Kagome have you not paid attention to anything I have said? There is a disturbance! Something evil is coming and I don't want you anywhere near it"

"I'm always around evil beings, it comes with the reincarnated job" Kagome nodded reassuringly. Koga sighed, he shot Inuyasha and me a last glare, then left.

"I never thought that he would leave, he seemed to be the only threat around here" a man jumped from a tree near our camp.

"Who are you!" Inuyasha bolted up pulling out his sword, the sword looked rusted and useless.

"The Tetsuaiga, why didn't it change?" Kagome thought outloud.

"You named the sword? And why the Tetsuaiga? That's a stupid name, you know what I'm going to name the sword Herbert" Kori tried to lighten the mood, everyone seemed so tense.

"Just give me what I want and nobody gets hurt" the man said smoothly.

"Oh and what do you want?" Inuyasha said in a cocky tone.

"that girl, see she's wanted, she has done some very bad things, she's a demon" the man quickly brushed past Inuyasha and pushed Kagome aside.

"I'm…..n….n…no…….not…..a demon" I stuttered.

"Yes, but your wanted" the man whispered in my ear, he grabbed me around my waist and jetted up and into the air, taking me along with him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na: ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh cliffy, don't you love it when I'm mean!

Read the next chapter and the next one to see what happens! The plot thickens!

This chapter is longer than the others go me go me go me!


	9. The song

**NA:** **hello my favorite people! Look at all the reviews they are so cool!**

**Hikari Girl- thank you, thank you, this chapter I tried to make longer……**

**Inuyasha'sgirlfriend1234-Thank you! You voted Kena! **

**Kena: thanks!**

**Sakura sama- Thanks soooo much, I now have an enactment! Saongo's boomerang is called a hirakotsu!**

**Shonuff64:Thankies! I updated! Now I'm kinda scared to walk by any bushes..((edges away from the bush I was standing next to))**

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews! ((Claps hands))I'm changing points of view, sorry If that pisses someone off……**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_((Kena))_

"_This is not good! I think I'm walking around in circles……" she whined in her head, then she noticed she was walking around in small circles._

"Rin wonders why are you are walking around in circles, Kena-san?" Rin appeared out of nowhere, scaring the crap out of Kena.

" I have no idea where I am going!" Kena cried out, stooping down to look at the little girl.

"You can come to my room! And sing me a lullaby" Rin grabbed her hand and dragged Kena into her room, that little girl was VERY strong. She was like a ant and Kena was a bread crumb, being dragged to her doom, singing in front of a person.

"Rin…..I don't really think I can sing" Rin had dragged her all the way from one side of the castle to a different assortment of hallways.

"But you must sing me a lullaby, my other nurse maid sang to me!" Rin looked like she was about to cry.

"Alright just don't cry!" Kena sighed, Rin stopped in front of a door. She opened it, it was huge and decorated with frivolous doilies and bobby-thingies.

"Rin want to hear a pretty song" Rin smiled and climbed onto her bed.

"Okay, I thought for a moment", every part of my dream came back and I thought of the perfect song

_He drowns in his dreams,_

_An exquisite extreme, I know,_

_He's as damned as he seems,_

_And more heaven than a heart could hold,_

Shesshomaru was sitting out on his balcony, a voice floated through the air. It was coming from Rin's room. Officially distracted, Shesshomaru made his way to Rin's room.

_And if I tried to save him, My whole world could cave in,_

_It just ain't right, it just ain't right,_

_Oh and I don't know I don't know what he's after,_

_But he's so beautiful Such a beautiful disaster,_

_And if I could hold on,_

_Through the tears and the laughter,_

_Would it be beautiful? Or just a beautiful disaster?_

Kena had to take a breath, the words reminded her of her dream, of him.

No it didn't remind her of anything, it was just a song, just a lullaby to make the kid go to sleep

_He's magic and myth,_

_As strong as what I believe,_

_A tragedy with,_

_More damage that a soul should see,_

Shesshomaru stood outside the door, Who was that? Why was she singing? Two scents were distinctly coming from the room, Rin of course and there was…… Kena.

_And do I try to change him?_

_So hard not to blame him,_

_Hold on tight, hold on tight,_

_Oh 'cause I don't know... I don't know what he's after,_

_But he's so beautiful Such a beautiful disaster,_

_And if I could hold on,_

_Through the tears and the laughter,_

_Would it be beautiful? Or just a beautiful disaster?_

_I'm longing for love and the logical,_

_But he's only happy hysterical,_

_I'm waitin' for some kind of miracle,_

_Waiting so long, So long,_

_He's soft to the touch, But frayed at the end he breaks,_

_He's never enough, And still he's more than I can take,_

_Oh 'cause I don't know, I don't know what he's after,_

_But he's so beautiful,_

_Such a beautiful disaster,_

_And if I could hold on, Through the tears and the laughter,_

_Would it be beautiful? Or just a beautiful disaster?_

_He's beautiful,_

_Such a beautiful disaster ,_

The last words echoed off the stone walls, the only sound was the faint snoring from Rin.

"Wait! I can't get back to my room!" Kena jumped up from bed, she wasn't gonna get any sleep,

"they'll probably find my remains somewhere around the castle" Kena tilted her head back and looked at the ceiling.

These thoughts plagued her mind, she opened the door, and ran straight into what felt like a wall.

"What The!" Kena yelled out "Did I just run into a wall? Smart Kena, real smart!"

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Shesshomaru! Shesshomaru was the wall.

"I do that when things pop out at me" I said giving him a wide eyed look.

"Close Rin's door, don't wake her up" Shesshomaru commanded.

"All right mister cranky pants" I scoffed.

"You are really irritating you know that right?" Shesshomaru showed a sign of emotion, annoyance.

"Irritating……sociable…..call it what you will, I think I'm fine" Kena rolled her eyes "You're the one I think is a few cups short of a whole gallon"

"_That girl is going to get it, sometime I am going to kill her, stab my claws in her neck and be done with her, she's pretty strong, she might just come back and haunt me forever" ((Noooooooo he's not a crazy person! He's just kinda violent)) Shesshomaru thought, he groaned at the last thought, "Why am I thinking like this? I hated her, she hated me, the end, no way! thinking about her will not get me to stop thinking about her" _

"Shesshomaru, helllllllllllllllllo! Wakey! Wakey!" Kena was a bit to close, he could feel her warm breathing, after what he was just thinking about having her this close was unnerving.

"Remove yourself from me" Shesshomaru pulled back, Kena tilted her head and gave an amused smile. Kena turned around and started walking down a hallway.

"I'm lost" she said turning back around. Shesshomaru sighed, he started down the hall, Kena followed. The trip was in silence, the only time Shesshomaru ever hear silence when Kena was around.

"Good night Shesshomaru" Kena bid him good-night as they approached her door, she entered without another word. Shesshomaru turned and walked back to his room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning

"Wake up! Kena-sama!" Rin was sitting on Kena, the little girl was smiling too brightly for this time in the morning.

"Rin! It's too early" Kena said groggily.

"Shesshomaru-sama wants you to come with us, were leaving." Rin jumped off Kena and shuffled through the wardrobe in the corner of the room. Rin found what she was looking for, a purple kimono with white lilies designs. Rin threw the kimono to the groggy Kena. She sighed, knowing she could never resist Rin's demands, she was just to damned cute!

Kena dressed in the kimono and met the rest of the group outside.

"We'll be riding on Ah-Un" Rin smiled cheerfully.

"That weird horsy thingy?" Kena asked looking suspiciously at the creature Rin was petting.

"Yes, that 'weird horsy thingy is what we are taking, you will be taking care of Rin" Shesshomaru popped up out of nowhere.

"That means that I'll be with you? Right Lord Shesshomaru-sama?" Jaken asked excited.

"No, you will be watching after Rin and Kena" Shesshomaru passed by a now irritated Jaken.

"Where are we going?" Kena demanded , as everyone was about to board the dragon-bird-horse thing.

"To find Naraku" Rin piped up, the answer seemed to annoy Kena, she scowled.

"We're going to find something your looking for and I can't find my cousin!"

"You never asked to find your cousin" Shesshomaru said he predicted rantings in the near future.

"Well then, I want to find my cousin!" Kena said shrilly.

"No" Kena's whines made Shesshomaru smirk.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the air

Kena wasn't speaking at all, the silence was once beautiful now it was annoying.

"Kena-sama?" Rin asked she was sitting on Kena's lap.

"Yes Rin" Kena answered.

"I'm hungry" Rin whined

"I'm sorry" Kena sighed slightly irritated.

"Jaken?"

"Yes Rin"

"I'm hungry" she said a bit louder.

"Lord Shesshomaru" Rin started.

"Good Kami! Shesshomaru pull this thing over and get the kid something to eat!" Kena snapped. Unwilling to argue with the two girls Shesshomaru landed Ah-Un, Rin jumped off and started looking around wide eyed. Shesshomaru looked up, something was wrong.

"I'll be back" Shesshomaru swiftly took off.

"Will he really be back?" Kena asked looking at Jaken.

"Yes, now you two brats better not get into any trouble" Jaken snapped and sat under a tree. Kena sighed and stuck her tongue out at the toad and followed Rin into a clearing. Flowers decorated the clearing, Rin was happily picking the flowers. She beckoned to Kena, unable to resist the child, Kena walked over and plopped down in the middle of a flower patch.

"Do you like flowers Kena-sama?" Rin asked admiring the patch.

"There okay" Kena shrugged

"Here!" Rin handed Kena a small red flower it was barely a bulb, maybe a tulip, Kena had no idea if tulips even existed in Japan or in the Feudal era.

"It's pretty, thanks Rin" Kena yawned, she was not a morning person.

----------------------look at the pretty colors!-------------------------------------

A young kitsune demon advanced on the two humans with the toad. The toad wasn't interested in the two, so they were free game. The demon stalked around the two, waiting for one to come near enough for him to spring.

"Look at the pretty flowers over there Kena-sama!" the young human pointed to a spot near the demon. The kitsune smirked this was his lucky day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NA: hahahahahahahahahahahahahhah another cliffhanger! Will Rin be eaten by the demon or will Kena have a burst of heroic stamina and save Rin?**

**((everyone turns to look at Kena))**

**NA: ((Sweat drop)) okay maybe not……………….**


	10. Reunion

**NA: Hello! Okaies I am hyper because I just ate cake! I have a question for all of you who have read the story up to here……Should I write a sequel? I know how I'm gonna end this one, yes to tell you the end is near, maybe in a chapter or 3. I know it's stupid to ask this in the middle of the story but I really need to know how many people like the story so far. **

**Kena: Your weird….**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kori pushed away from the UFM (Unidenafied flying man)

"What the heck! Let me go you! HELP!" Kori screamed.

----------------------Down on the ground--------------------------------------------------------------

"We gotta help her!" Kagome shouted (NA: wonder if she really wanted to help or is after the jewel shards? Makes you think…..))

"C'mon!" Saongo yelled, swiftly jumping onto Kirara. Miroku followed in quick pursuit, Shippo turned into a huge goose ((Na: my favorite transformation!)) and Kagome jumped onto him. ((Na: note the excessive jumping)) Inuyasha took off into the sky. Following quickly after the demon.

--------------with our favorite fluffy tailed….boa…thing…man…demon--------------------Shesshomaru sensed Inuyasha, not to many a good thought came through the demon lord's mind.

"LET ME GO YOU FREAKY CREEP!" A girl screamed from the sky. Shesshomaru looked up, a blur of black sped over him. That looked and sounded to much like the human he left back at camp, her scent was different but a very strong demon might be able to mute her scent. Without thinking it through, Shesshomaru jumped into the air, with demon speed ((Na: nice pun huh?)) he faced to kidnapper.

-----------------------------------------------with Inuyasha---------------------------------------------

Kiara, Shippo, and Inuyasha took into the air after their kidnapped comrade.

"What the heck is that!" Kagome asked as they neared the kidnapper, Kori, and….

"That's SHESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha shouted, "What the heck does he want with Kori?"

"Drop the girl" Shesshomaru growled.

"Another demon wants you? Must be very well known 'round here" the man said to Kori ((Who Shesshomaru thought was Kena))

"Shesshomaru! Get away, this doesn't have anything to concern you!" Inuyasha yelled unsheathing his Tetsiaga and held it at battle ready.

((He was now kinda standing on Kirara.))

"When my PROPERTY is stolen, yes it does concern me, you are the one at fault" Shesshomaru shot back.

"Your property!" Miroku shouted.

((I didn't really make him talk much, so I made him yell!))

"Yes monk, my property" Shesshomaru growled.

"If your done we shall be taking our leave" the kidnapper tried to brush past Shesshomaru, eh….a very ticked off Shesshomaru. Without another thought Shesshomaru unsheathed the Tokojin and brought it down on the kidnapper. The man was sliced in two. Kori fell she started to scream, seriously who wouldn't have screamed if they were plummeting to there death? Effortlessly Shesshomaru caught the girl and jumped back to the ground. Inuyasha and company quickly. Unwilling for "Kena" to be in any more danger than she was he took off back to camp.

((Na: ahh he really cares! Kinda…..))

-----------------------------back at camp----------------------------------------------------------------

Rin ran towards the flowers, they were really pretty. The demon still crouched down in the bushes waiting for the little girl. She stopped and stared straight at him, he tensed. She shrugged and kept going. She picked a few flowers then ran at the other human girl who looked lost in thought. The perfect opportunity, he jumped at the two.

Kena sighed this was not going well, she needed to find her cousin. With or without Shesshomaru's help. She stood up, ready to go and wander aimlessly, until she heard a snarl. She turned to find herself face to face with a very mean looking creature.

"Holy crap!" Kena shouted backing away, Rin had already run away.

-------------------------------Fluffy----------------------------------------------------------------------

"That ignorant fool is still following me!" Shesshomaru thought angrily. His camp ground was close, a scream, a female scream. Odd, very odd. Shesshomaru hurried and found a sleeping Jakken, a cowering Rin, and a demon attacking…..Kena? Then who the hell was he holding?

-----------------------------------------Kena-------------------------------------------------------------

The monster lunged at her, she ducked, the thing flew right over her.

"What are you?" she gasped.

"A very pissed off demon" the demon growled coming back again.

"What are you doing?" a icy voice asked, the demon froze.

"SHESSHOMARU!" all thoughts of running away left in that instant. A acid green whip came down in a swift motion hitting the demon, wounded the demon tried to limp away, in another devastating blow the demon fell to the ground.

"What the heck!" a high pitched voice screamed "Put me down now!" that voice sounded familiar.

"Shesshomaru? Are you going through puberty? Do I need to explain the birds and the bees?" Kena spun around, ((Shesshomaru still had Kori in his arms)) Shesshomaru was holding onto a girl.

"Guess someone already gave you that speech" Kena looked at the girl then Shesshomaru, then back at the girl. Just noticing the woman in his arms, he dropped her. ((It must have hurt, Shesshomaru is what? 6'5? That was a long drop!))

"Ow! Crap that hurt you jerk!"

"Holy crap! Kori?" Kena looked closer.

"KENA!" Kori jumped up, she was laughing, then they started talking, and talking, and talking, and talking……

((What Shesshomaru heard))

"OHMYKAMI!WHATHAPPENED?WEFELLDOWNAWELL!" Kena gasped.

"IKNOWTHATISSOWEIRDIMEANWITHEVERYTHINGGOINGON!" Kori.

That went on for what seemed forever.

"SHESSHOMARU! You sick kidnapper!" Inuyasha jumped from the forest.

((Again with the jumping))

"Great….." Shesshomaru sighed to himself, Rin had come out of hiding, Jakken woke up and ran to aid his Master.

"Whoops, I forgot about them" Kori sighed.

Inuyasha brought the Tetsiaga out in front of him, Shesshomaru faced his opponent and drew hid Tokojin. Inuyasha made the first move, coming at Shesshomaru with his sword high above his shoulder. Dodging swiftly Shesshomaru tried to plunge his sword into his brother's side. Paring the blow Inuyasha held tight, locking gazes with the western demon lord.

"Ummm, guys?" Kori and Kena sweat dropped.

"Guys?"

Braking away, Inuyasha held the Tetsaiga out in front of him. Shesshomaru lashed out with the whip, nearly nicking Inuyasha.

"Careful Inuyasha!" Kagome called from the sidelines.

"Guys!" Kori yelled.

"We're gonna get no where doing this!" Kena sighed and lunged out in front of the two, Kori followed. The two stood in the middle of the fight brothers.

"Outta the way Kori!" Inuyasha demanded impatiently.

"Move" Shesshomaru hissed.

"Not till you hear us out!" Kena glared.

"Ya, we wanna go home!" Kori agreed.

"The shards, that wouldn't be wise" Kagome shook her head, "For you and your cousins safety us should stay with us until this entire Shikon shard search is over"

"Have you forgotten the mark on your neck?" Kena cringed, Shesshomaru the vampire boy did bite her and left that terrible scar.

"No" Kena glared.

"Mark?" Kori questioned,

"Explains why you wreak" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

---------------------------castle in the sky--------------------------------------------------------------

"He failed, I never really thought he would fail, no skin off my back though," Akunin stood up, he made his way from his throne to the ground. Megumi sat on the last marble step awaiting her master's reaction.

"I will be going down personally" he glared.

"_well if you want something done you have to do it yourself" _he thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Na: whats gonna happen next? What will happen when Kori and Kena meet the great master Akunin? What will their friends do? **

**Next time**

**Inuyasha and the gang team up with Shesshomaru, that's gonna be fun to watch and why is Shesshomaru avoiding Kena? What will Kori do when she meets a handsome stranger, who seems to take a real liking to her? Find out in the next chapter! **


	11. Dream sequence

**NA: sorry it took so long for the last chapter to be up. Between school, v-ball practice, all the away games that were like on the other side of the stupid state, evil homework, and writing my book, I didn't really have time.**

**Kena: It's called time management…**

**Na: go lick a tree!**

**Kori: Oi Vay…..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters or Kori….**

**NA: I just put up the 10 chapter and there is already 5 hits and 2 reviews! I feel really good! I shall try to make this chapter really, really! Good! **

**Penguinlover7: thankies Kena gots another vote! Ya my cousin is kinda girly, she can be evil and demented if she wanted to but she is a big fluffy girl at heart!**

**shonuff64****: sorry! I'm really a very confusing person, even my parents don't understand most of the things I do. You should see me try to explain myself to my parents. **

"**I have no idea why I did it? Am I not in trouble?"**

**Sorry, I can't spell worth a crap!**

**Kirarafourseasons****: I Haven't seen the third movie! I want to, my friend and me came to this conclusion, Inu and Kag hugged in the first movie, kissed in the second, and what is gonna happen, kids? We are really weird when we eat too many pieces of candy, drink gallon after gallon after gallon of soda, and video games. I just saw the exorcism of Emily Rose! It was freaky!  
NA: attention I will probably change my name! It might be evil-mistress-of-videogames or maybe not…..**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"We're leaving, come Kena" Shesshomaru turned, expecting Kena to obey and stay at his heels, what really happened was…….he pissed Kena off,…..again.

"What do you think I am? A little lapdog that will follow your every command?" She yelled at his retreating back.

"Come Kena" his voice a bit louder.

"I know you heard me, with those ears you probably heard the sun come up!" Kena glared.

((Ya its from that soul skater movie))

"She's not leaving!" Kori chimed in.

"I don't belong to you! I don't have to do what you say!" Kena crossed her arms.

"Well, the last time I checked YOU were the one with the SCAR on YOUR neck that has MY name on it" Shesshomaru spun around, in a swift motion he grabbed Kena by the collar.

"Get off!" Kena squirmed ((Note nobody's trying to help her, all too afraid))

"No Lord Shesshomaru! Please, please don't fight! Please Rin doesn't want you two to yell, it makes Rin feel sad" the little girl tugged on Shesshomaru's sleeve. Shesshomaru dropped Kena.

"Don't you feel the same way about Kena that you feel about me? Do you want to protect her? Isn't she part of our family?" the little girl's innocence had devastating effects on everyone. Shesshomaru's mouth went dry, unable to answer her questions.

"If Rin still had family she would want My lord to meet them and have both my families stay together" the child smiled brightly.

((Whoa for a little kid she is smart huh? And manipulative!))

"Ri…." Kena cut Shesshomaru off.

"Would you mind if I stayed with my cousin? I mean really, this kid is gonna be a shrink someday" Kena shrugged standing up. Shesshomaru sighed, he the Lord of the Western lands had been tag teamed by to humans and lost.

------------------------------------------------------days later-------------------------------------------

Days later, after the entire reunion thing Kena and Kori became inseparable Now Kori and Kena sat on the ground in cave.

((Na: I feel a flashback coming on))

"_Do you really want to stay with your cousin or this Shesshomaru?" Shesshomaru asked_

"_I want………to stay" Kena's person in her head interrupted her._

"_You want to stay with him! You know you want to" the little voice said._

"_with you both" Kena said aloud "Rin can stay with me and you….can do what ever it is that fluffy girly men do" Kena said taking a very risky shot at Shesshomaru's manly……tail?_

"_I want to stay with oneesan" Rin piped up, she had been eves dropping in a bush. _

_Shesshomaru sighed, there would be no way to change the two girls minds, grudgingly he gave a curt nod._

**((Na: that's what happened))**

"_Soooooooooooooooo, your telling me that some freaky guy tried to kidnap you?" Kena asked, she was still trying to process everything._

"_Yup, weird, huh?" Kori nodded._

"Weirder than you can ever know" Kena sighed, she was getting sick of just sitting here.

" Lady Kena?" Miroku said, Kena and Kori were sitting in the cave, Miroku walked up.

"Oh boy" Kori sweat dropped.

"Yes Miroku?" Kena raised an eyebrow, her hand itching toward a near by stick.

"Would you do the honor of bearing my children?" he asked.

"Sure"

Kori's jaw dropped open, Miroku's eyes bugged out.

"REALLY?" Miroku was really happy.

"NO WAY YOU PREV!" Kena yelled "If you ever ask me that again, see this stick?" she waved the stick in front of the monks face.

"I'll first poke you with it then I'll beat you so bad that your another woman won't have to listen to you sterile ass!" Kena glared. Kori was laughing so hard, that tears streamed from her eyes.

"I'm going for a walk before I laugh myself to death" Kori stood up shaking her head

-------------------------------when Kori's taking a walk----------------------------------------------

"Miroku is such toast" Kori thought yawning, she had been exploring the area for nearly an hour. She entered a clearing, someone was already standing a few feet away from her.

"Hello" he said giving Kori a smile. His black hair fluttered forward as a strong gust of wind hit.

"sorry, I'll be going now" Kori turned, weird man….beside it was getting dark, Crap, she couldn't see the trail, curse the fates.

"You have no idea where your camp is do you?" the man asked, walking closer.

"I know where it is! Just not at this very moment" she muttered.

"I'm Kenji, and you are my ladyship?" he asked.

"Joe" Kori grumbled.

"Joe? Let me guess….Kori?" Kenji asked.

"How did you? What are you?" Kori gasped.

"I can read minds, yes Kenji can" Kenji nodded and smiled, he was Mr. Smiles.

"Okay…..so….I'm gonna wander around now…" Kori said staring at the ground.

"Follow me, I know exactly where you need to go, yes Kenji does" Kenji pointed into the forest, he walked in first. Kori shrugged and followed, it was dark, to dark even to see the smirk on Kenji's face.

-------------------------------------back at camp--------------------------------------------------------

Miroku had left right after Kori did, unwilling to face Kena's wrath. She was again bored.

She was laying on the ground staring up at the ceiling of the cave.

"Bored…."

"Oh…so bored"

"I wonder where Shesshomaru is?"

"Is he eating a bug?" She entertained herself with that thought, then fell back into the arms of boredom.

"What about Kori?"

"She eating bugs?"

"Whoa, how many days have I been here?"

"To many….my mom's probably out of her mind, Auntie must have told her that we were gone"

"So about Shesshomaru eating those bugs"

"I DO NOT eat bugs" a pair of amber eyes glared at Kena.

"Shesshomaru!" Kena jumped up "BOY AM I GLAD TO SEE YOU!"

"She was glad to see me?" Shesshomaru thought, he could actually feel blush creeping up. ((That would be a good sight, Fluffy blushing))

" I have been so bored!"

"Is Rin fine?"

"Yup"

"Are you fine?"

"Yup"

"Is my insufferable brother and his wench feeding Rin?"

"Yup"

"Are they feeding you?"

"Yup"

"Are you able to say anything other than 'yup'?"

"Yup"

"Shesshomaru?"

"What?"

"Will you do me a huge favor"

Shesshomaru raised an eyebrow and waited for her to go on.

"Will you say 'yo' for me just once?"

"What?"

"Say yo, please you talk really weird I always wondered what it would sound like if you said yo"

"No"

"Please!"

"NO!"

"Fine be that way, stupid girly man"

"I WILL hit you"

"No you won't"

"Try me"

"Okay maybe you will…."

Shesshomaru wouldn't hit her, she didn't need to know that though.

"Where is Rin?" Shesshomaru asked.

"With Inuyasha"

"that is unnerving"

"No worries, she's fine and happy" Kena yawned, she was sleepy, her stick was still at hand she put it down and laid down again.

"Night Shesshomaru" she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Shesshomaru watched Kena for a few seconds, her breathing regulated and she let out a small sigh. Rolling his eyes, Shesshomaru walked out of the cave, he needed to find Rin.

"LORD SHESSHOMARU!" Rin cried out when she saw her favorite demon lord. She was picking flowers under the speculation of Kagome, she hurried off when she saw Shesshomaru.

"Hello, Rin"

"Hi!"

"Are you alright?" He questioned as the young girl hugged him.

"Yes! Guess what! I learned some new words!" The innocent little girl then uttered so many vulgar swear words that it would have made a sailor blush.

"WHERE DID YOU LEARN THOSE WORDS!" Shesshomaru demanded.

"Kena-san taught them to me!"

"I should have figured, when did she teach them to you?"

"Well, we were walking, she tripped over a rock"

"_That moron"_

"Then she rolled down this hill and hit a tree"

"_Owe"_

"Then the tree hit back"

"_What!"_

"The tree fell on her"

"_A tree fell on her?"_

"Then a demonic pineapple attacked her"

"_A demonic Pineapple?"_

"Then afterwards…." Shesshomaru cut her off, hearing about Kena's pain was fun and all but he was somewhat tired.

"Goodnight Lord Shesshomaru!" Rin bounded off, she ran all the way up to the cave Kena was sleeping in. Shesshomaru followed, if Kena was really that unlucky all Shesshomaru could think of was the cave falling on Rin.

The child and woman were sleeping side by side. He sighed as Kena snored softly, he leaned against a wall and soon fell asleep. ((Has anyone ever seen Shesshomaru sleep?))

_It was dark, something was falling to Shesshomaru, entranced Shesshomaru held out his arms. The thing was slowly falling down, it arched gracefully a few feet above his arms. _

"_What the heck?" he thought, the thing fell into his arms, it wasn't heavy at all. It was Kena, her cheeks were tear stained, her breathing labored and shallow. Her sickly pale face looked bruised and battered, her glossy eyes opened. She looked surprised, she leaned forward, inches….INCHES!_

Shesshomaru woke up in shock, he looked over to Kena, she was sprawled out. She was moving around, whimpering, night terrors must be plaguing her dream. He shook his head and took a deep breath.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NA: What do you think? Bwhahaha I got into trouble so I couldn't get on the computer! Ya that sucked but I got the chapter up! Nice and long chappie!


	12. The attack

**Na: Hello my friends I have been trying desperately to type faster and faster.**

**Darkflame1516:…….my spelling is sucky….how many times have I said that? Oh well anyway…..maybe they'll get together or maybe they won't. You'll see in this chapter perhaps. **

**Kirarafourseasons: I HAVE TO SEE the next movie if Shesshomaru is in it! I love Shesshomaru! **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was dark, Kori was alone with a strange man, and she was lost.

"We're almost to a safe place, c'mon" Kenji reassured.

"I want to go home" Kori said

"I know you do….you will be home soon…..Kenji will help you" Kenji said he gave her a shy smile.

"Thank you" Kori flushed…."_Why am I blushing? WHY AM I BLUSHING!" she thought._

"Should I be a flattered by that charming shade of blush, princess?" Kenji was facing her, a few steps away from her, he gently swirled a strand of her black hair around his finger. His eyes looked different deeper and his voice followed, dark, it didn't seem like the little boys voice that he spoke with before.

"I-I-I have no idea what you are talking about" Kori blushed even more " and why did you call me princess?"

"Because you remind me so much of royalty" in his amusement Kenji didn't notice the first warning call. Finally the call reached the depths of his mind, someone wasn't doing as she was told, she was being arrogant and ignorant of the demons strength, he was ticked off to say the least.

"Come along Kori-sama…..I know where your camp is" Kenji was glaring, he tried to cover it up by using the sweet little boy voice again, it wasn't working.

"Are you okay?" Kori asked, she looked at him innocently.

"yes" he turned away and started walking in another direction, Kori followed confused.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kena woke up, she had the same dream again, the one with Shesshomaru. Speak of the devil, he was leaning against the wall of the cave.

"Shesshomaru?" she said in a loud whisper.

"Umhm"

"Are you sleeping?" Kena said a tad bit louder.

"No"

"Good, I need to talk to you" She walked out of the cave and into the canopy of trees. Shesshomaru followed, just in case she somehow was attacked again by that evil demonic pineapple.

"Shesshomaru….are you alright?" Kena asked. He didn't answer the young human, he was to busy looking at the moon, it was full.

"earth to big scary guy!" she glared "Don't make me make you pay attention to me!"

"Be quiet" he snapped, something didn't feel right.

"Hello….." a seductive voice came from the darkness.

"You must be the great Lord Shesshomaru, lord of the western lands……and of course his wench" a woman appeared, Shesshomaru caught her scent it seemed familiar, she smelled similar to Sinara….

"Watch who your calling a wench!" Kena snapped.

"Kena….quiet" Shesshomaru said again unsheathing the Tokojin "I am and what do you wish of me?"

"only one thing…..I seriously doubt you'll want to part with it" she enpinsized the word it.

"yes?" Shesshomaru said

"Your mate" she replied.

"You have a mate?" Kena asked Shesshomaru confused.

"What? This woman is not your mate?" the woman asked she looked shocked, then she looked relieved.

"Then she is up for grabs….I do believe that my Lord is taking care of your awful kin, he should just kill her and leave you for me to exterminate" Kena backed away, this lady was scaring her.

"You shall not touch one of my retainers" Shesshomaru growled.

The woman angrily jumped at the demon, a black tipped knife came from the sleeve of her kimono, Shesshomaru used her recklessness to his advantage. Shesshomaru had the entire attack planned out in his head, she would attack he moved swiftly to the side, good move for him, stupid move for the young girl behind him. Kena being the observant one ducked, the woman landed on Kena, of course Kena was…….uncomfortable by the added 150 pounds on her back. The woman shrieked and plunged the knife's side ((NA: not the tip with you can only guess what was embedded into it…and if not…it was a poison encrusted tip)) into Kena's thigh. Kena ((NA: as any normal human)) shrieked in pain. Angrily Shesshomaru turned to the woman, never had he ever felt this rage, pure loathing, he hated Inuyasha alright, but he had no idea that he would ever hate someone this much, Shesshomaru hated the woman so much, he was even showing emotion! His calm, collective manner was changed into anger and a crap load of it. To make a long story short, his eyes turned blood red, he charged at the woman, with a murder intent. The woman smirked.

"Struck a never did I? Was she really only a retainer? Or was she so much more?" The woman finally drew the last bendy straw. Shesshomaru angrily ran at the woman, all his nerves shut down, he felt nothing, he didn't hear the young whimpers of the girl on the ground either.

"Shesshomaru" she said slowly, the knife wound was deep. He didn't answer he unsheathed the Tokojin and in anger he struck the woman.

"SHESSHOMARU!" Kena finally cried out, he didn't hear her but another hanyou did.

"What the hell is going on here?" Inuyasha demanded as he came into the clearing outside the cave.

"Inuyasha I don't know what's wrong with him!" Kena cried out, Kagome followed by the monk and demon slayer came into the clearing.

"KAGOME! I told you to stay back there!" Inuyasha pulled the Tetsiaga from its sheath and held it out in front of him, the fang transformed.

"Kena!" Kagome ran to the girls aid, she looked at Shesshomaru confused. The demon had stopped fighting, the woman was out of breath, she was smiling insanely.

"Sango! Please go get my medicine kit and I believe Shippo is with it" Kagome looked at the wound. Kena's eyes were elsewhere.

"What's wrong with him?" Kena was staring at the undeniably disturbed demon.

"I don't know" Kena felt tears in her eyes, why was she on the verge of crying? Why did she have those dreams? Why did Shesshomaru get so mad? Why was she talking to herself like a crazy person?

"Can't you idiots see? The demon is in LOVE with that useless human" the woman smirked. Shesshomaru struck again, the woman dodged, she was more skilled than Sinara by far and more intellagent too.

"Lord Shesshomaru" a small voice came from the cave, a sleepy Rin was awaken by the noise.

"Rin….no" Kena tried to stand, smart move…..a pang of pain swept through her body, it kept her down on the ground.

"Kagome I have the kit" Sango came running to Kagome's side.

"NO! stop RIN!" she tried desperately to push Sango in Rin's direction.

"Your hurt" ((Aren't they observant..)) Sango said with remorse in her voice, but did as she was told. Sango safely brought Rin back to the small huddle.

Shesshomaru struck at the woman another time, the woman moved quickly away.

"Wind scar!" Inuyasha having the upper hand by having her turning away from him struck her hard with a wind scar.

"AHHHHHH" the woman screamed as she disincarnated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenji was speeding up, Kori was nearly sprinting trying to keep up with him.

"Kenji wait up!" she cried.

"Not now Kori-san your cousin is in danger" he growled.

"WHAT!"

Kenji spun around, Kori almost collided with him, he grabbed onto her arms.

"Allow me to silence you" he smiled and kissed her. Kori was in complete shock, she never kissed a guy before…..she always told her friends that she wanted her first kiss to be special. Kenji took a step back, the kiss had more of an impact on him then he would have liked, but it was fine, she soon wouldn't be bothering him anymore anyway. Kenji took Kori's hand and raced to the clearing.

"KENA!" Kori screamed when she saw her cousin on the ground with a knife stuck in her leg.

"KORI? You left?" Kena couldn't recall seeing her cousin leave….oh well. Kori sweat dropped, Kenji looked at the enraged demon, the hanyou, the miko, the demon slayer, the monk who was close to touching the demon slayers butt, the kitsune demon who appeared out of nowhere, the froggy thing who again appeared out of nowhere, and the small human.

"How did he get that way?" Kenji asked calmly.

"This lady attacked me and then he went all el poco loco…bang bang crazy" Kena explained then cringed the knife was still there and it hurt. Kenji swiftly came to Kena's side, he pushed Kagome out of the way, and concentrated on the young woman's wound.

The wound closed, all the poison that might have dripped into the wound dripped from her skin, the knife fell out and with a hiss disappeared.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

Kenji tilted his head to Shesshomaru who was paralyzed by something or another, Inuyasha was at Kagome's side, and to the monk getting beaten by the demon slayer none of them looked frightening, so he smirked when he said his name.

"Lord Akunin, oh and princess" he turned to smirk evilly at Kori "you really do look better scared"

Kori was afraid, what happened to the boy who saved her and her cousin? Who was this Lord Akunin?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NA: whoa nice long chappie! Sorry it took me 4ever to update…..**

**Next time ((I have to be more consistent with these))**

**Okey dokey, now Kori has met and even smooched the evil lord Akunin what will happen? What happened to Shesshomaru? Why is acting so…..stiff all of a sudden?**

**Kena will make sure that he gets back to his normal self…..right?**

**Anyway almost all secrets revealed next time….chapter 13, I was to lazy to think of a name….seriously that is what the chapter will be called.**


	13. I was to lazy to think of a name

**NA: ah 13, my lucky number…..anyway…I aplaudae myself for doing so well…..anyway…..I have 29 reviews! I feel so happy! But…but….but…but…I still need more…..see the little button on the bottom of this page? Press it and do the little thing were you tell me what you think….please……**

**Kena: tsk tsk……you know what I want a doughnut……**

**Kori: ya I do too!**

**Tammi: ((appears out of no where)) ew I hate doughnuts!**

**NA: you said a uh-oh word! ((At my school you can get lunch-D for saying hate, messed up huh?))**

**Kena: lets call the magic doughnut shop!**

**Kori: okay ((calls magic doughnut shop)) **

**Magic doughnut shop, employ: your doughnut shall be there eventually…..**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kori stared at the man, he wasn't Kenji…..he was weird….and mean looking.

"Get away from me creepy guy!" Kena jumped away, she backed into Shesshomaru.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!" she yelled out angrily.

"Simple, once a demon as cold hearted as 'the great Lord' Shesshomaru has found a woman who can melt his heart, he falls in love he can't help it, something about her innocence" Akunin smirked and turned to Kori "when he sees the one he loves most hurt….he becomes solid, at first he was ice, then a liquid, then froze back to a solid, if your school back into the future has taught you anything in science they should have told you the three states of matter" Kena and Kori looked at each other the same thoughts running through their minds "HOW DID HE KNOW WE CAME FROM THE FUTURE?" Kori sighed….that's right he was a mind reader, but so was she...the shard gave her that power. Kori concentrated on the man, she needed to know what was going on in his twisted head.

"Sinara was a disappointment, so was Kokou, I really hoped that Megumi could have at least made an attempt at Shesshomaru's life, but her moronic ways made her feeble and stupid" Akunin sighed, he was staring up at a confused and stunned Inuyasha.

"You were the one who sent all of those things to kill Kori and Kena?" Kagome gasped.

"Yes I am, the Great Lord Akunin, master of the skies and all of the, hehe don't mind the pun, above" Akunin smiled, his smile faded as he turned to the concentrating Kori "You should know you can't break into my mind"

"I don't care who the heck you are, you ain't gonna be it any longer!" InuYasha threatened. He unsheathed the Tetsiaga, Akunin looked at the blade with anger rising.

"Insolent puppy" he growled through clenched teeth.

"What did you call me?" InuYasha yelled and ran at Akunin swinging the Tetsiaga with barbaric strength.

Akunin swiftly stood up facing the enraged hanyou, he pulled the sleeve of his shirt thingy and reveled a long curved knife.

"Wind scar!" InuYasha yelled out as he ran towards Akunin. Kagome screamed, stupid InuYasha didn't notice his Miko friend was in the way.

"Idiot!" Akunin thought, undetectable to the human eye he grabbed Kagome then the woman behind him and moved out of the way. He gently set Kagome and Kori in a nearby tree.

"Stay here" he commanded Kori, then he turned to Kagome.

"I don't care what you do, your hanyou fried seems a bit….violent, so I suggest you stay here too" Akunin shrugged and jumped back to the fight.

----------------------with the girl lying on the ground-----------------------------------------------

Kena was oblivious to the fight going on between the hanyou and the weird scary guy, her attention was focused on the paralyzed Shesshomaru. Rin was whimpering, she was standing in front of him, her eyes filled with tears.

"What a pretty little girl" came a all too familiar voice.

"What do you want!" Kena was frightened to see the woman who almost killed her having a hand on Rin. She was invisible the whole time, she somehow dodged InuYasha's blows and disappeared.

"HOW DID YOU SURVIVE?" Kena yelled, she stood up, her leg was tingling, it had a fallen asleep.

"Simple, invisibility, somehow just looking at Shesshomaru makes me angry, why? I don't know…..he has a presence that makes me feel like I want to kill something, and since this young human is closest she will do" the woman laughed.

"NO!" Kena screamed and grabbed Rin, the woman's grip on Rin was weak so it was easy.

"SHESSHOMARU! Time for you to wake up! This lady is EVIL and trying to KILL us!" Kena yelled, she pulled Rin farther away and started backing up. The woman laughed and came closer.

"My name is Megumi, I am also called the destroyer of all things and muffin….but that's a different story" Megumi said.

"Ah Megumi, you irk me" Akunin had magically found time to look over and glare at the woman. With one swish of his arm Megumi flew backwards.

"You are not worth my time" Akunin snarled at InuYasha, he parried a blow from Inu and took off to the tree. Akunin jumped as no man had jumped before in one swipe of his arm he grabbed Kori around the waist.

"Come Megumi" he commanded and disappeared into the sky.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"KORI! DAMN IT! Why do you keep getting kidnapped?" Kena screamed at the sky.

InuYasha glared at the sky "Nothing we can do now, lets rest" Miroku said being the voice of reason.

Kena looked at Rin she looked pitiful, she was shaking Shesshomaru, "gently" Kena pried Rin away from her lord and gave Kagome, who had just jumped down from the tree, the young girl. Kena turned back to the paralyzed demon.

"Inuyasha, Miroku, help me put him in that cave" her voice shook, she wreaked of fear.

"Why shou-" Kagome cut InuYasha off.

"Don't make me say the s word" Kagome threatened.

After much threatening the cast finally put Shesshomaru in the cave, Rin was being preoccupied by Kagome and Kena was with Shesshomaru.

"Shesshomaru wake up" she thought pulling a stick out of no where. She poked him hard in the face.

"Wake up!" she cried out.

He ((surprisingly)) didn't move.

"I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.

And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind." Kena sang a song that was stuck in her head.

The demon lord stirred, Kena looked down surprised.

"S-s-Shesshomaru?" she stuttered.

"Hai" he responded.

"Your awake"  
"Aren't you observant" he said sarcastically.

"Shut up! I was really worried!" Kena glared.

"You were worried?"

"Duh! When you went all space cadet on Rin and me…..never mind……not important!" Kena shook her head.

"Kori's gone and Megumi's not dead but very, very, very, very, very, very, very annoying, and you all of a suddenly went all crazy, that is enough to send a girl off the edge" Kena sniffed and glared.

Shesshomaru couldn't help notice her lips curled into a pout, he felt his cheeks burn.

"ARE YOU BLUSHING! YOUR BLUSHING! YOUR BLUSHING!" she cackled.

Shesshomaru smirked, one way to shut her up would benefit them both….kinda. He sat up and leaned into her. Shesshomaru was close enough for Kena to see every hair that came down onto his face. His lips touched hers, she blushed and closed her eyes. This was weird and totally unexpected. They both broke apart, Kena blushing that would make a tomato proud.

"That was unexpected"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still waiting for the doughnut place

Kena: this is taking forever!

Kori: this is stupid!

Tammi: you two were the ones who wanted the stupid doughnuts!

NEXT TIME-

Okays so Kori got kidnapped ((Again)) and Shesshomaru kissed Kena. Nothing out of the ordinary there. So in the next chapter……I'm trying to make it the final chapter and if people don't start reviewing more than what they have I might not make a sequel. I am pretty happy with the 29 but I have another project that could take up the time…….


	14. the final chapter

**NA: okay so this is the last chapter, so remember that the sequel that I will be making will probably be called, I'm back!. So be on the look out.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kori was in Akunin's clutches he set her down………………….

**THEN THE WORLD EXPLODED AND THEY ALL DIED…………THE END**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kena: THAT WAS THE END?**

**Kori: you have got to be kidding me! That was is!**

**NA: ((trying to hide laugh))**

**Kena: I DIDN'T EVEN GET MY DOUGHNUT!**

**Kori: you sux!**

**Kena: Oh my Kami you are so mean!**

**Kori: seriously how could you!**

**Kena: then the World exploded? What was that you freak!**

**Kori: never talk to us again!**

**Kena: ya right a sequel!**

**Kori: she lied to you all, now stab her!**

**Kena: ((readies a knife))**

**Shesshomaru: okay you made me look like a fool then you end the story! You shall pay!**

**Kagome: that's not nice……..**

**Koga: I never even came back into the story!**

**Ayame: I wasn't in the story at all!**

**Kena: who are you?**

**Ayame: I am Ayame! Koga's mate.**

**Kori: that's funny! **

**Kena: ya, in the original story line, Koga was gonna fall for Kori.**

**Kori: then she decided that it would be a better idea to give me the evil one.**

**Kena: OH NO SINCE SHE ISN'T GIVING A SEQUEL I'M GONNA SAY SOMETHING! Kori gets sent to a boarding school….**

**Kori: what!**

**Kena: yup then you meet a guy.**

**Kori: okay, that's acceptable.**

**InuYasha: I just got ditched didn't I?**

**Kena: yes, yes you did.**

**Naraku: I never even came into the story**

**Kori: yes but your creepy, and no one likes you**

**Naraku: that is not true!**

**Kena: dude, that is totally true.**

**Naraku: you two are so hurtful**

**Kori: damn straight!**

**NA: ((laughs uncontrollably)) you fell for it! That's not the end you idjits! You'll get the real ending in time. So till then wait for it please.**

**Kori: I hate you…………**


	15. final round

**Alrighty then this is the real ending**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The wind whipped at her face, Kori had to close her eyes to stop the burning. She was sleepy all the attacking and the kidnapping.

Akunin arrived at his castle in record time, 30minutes. Kori had fallen asleep somewhere farther back.

"This isn't about the shards anymore is it?" Megumi asked as soon as the two landed.

"Are you jealous?" Akunin asked and smirked.

"And if I am?" she shot back hiding her ashamed and embarrassed tone.

"you shall be deeply disappointed" Akunin brushed past the angry woman and stepped into the throne room, still carrying Kori. He gingerly set her down on the marble steps and sat next to her.

"Why do you do this to me?" he spoke to the sleeping Kori "You have developed feelings for this woman and that is why it tortures you so" the annoying little voice in his head reminded him.

"Who are you and how are you in my thoughts?" Akunin demanded .

"I am Lord Fred and I am your inner voice, I have also been called the fairy of desire, I am what your scrawny little demon butts really think about someone of the opposite sex, and whoa is that Kori girl waaaaaayyyyyyyyy far up on your scale, of yea before you yell at me for not telling you for what a list is, the list is a list of people that you have had any feelings for at all ((short list)) and I say again that Kori Takashima is number one on your list " the little voice declared.

"I thought I got rid of you!" Akunin snarled out loud "And the only person on my list is me!"

"That was Greg, your other inner voice, he was stupid and he liked monkeys a bit…..to much and no she is top priority" Fred said

((NA: hey that rhymed!))

"Oh, what does that have to do with anything!"

"The monkey thing? Oh nothing just thought you would like to know who you get rid of, now about the woman, YOU need to admit that you LOVE her and get it over with" the little voice commanded.

"NO! I am the great sky lord! Me falling for a human wench?" He fumed.

"Seems like it" Fred yawned.

"Well nobody asked you!"

"Then you were talking to a unconscious person? Your crazier than I initially thought" Fred sighed.

"NO! I WAS TALKING TO MYSELF!" Akunin shouted out loud.

"then you were talking to me, cause see I am you" Fred smiled triumphantly.

"Am I really that moronic?" Akunin asked himself, which was like asking Fred…….

"Yes, yes you are" Fred agreed.

"Wha? What is going on? Where am I?" Kori asked, she was waking up.

"Silence yourself, you shouldn't wear yourself out" Akunin demanded…..kindly…sorta.

"WHERE AM I?" she screamed, her throat burned and so did her eyes.

"You are going to give yourself a seizure if you do not calm down" Akunin used the voice he originally used when he was pretending to be Kenji.

" NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! YOU WANT TO KILL ME!" she shrieked.

"I wish not to harm you, I just need the jewel" he spoke softly. He reached for her neck, she swatted his hands away and tried to stand. Akunin grabbed her wrists and reached to her neck. His hand went through the flesh and into Kori's neck.

((gross))

He pulled out the small shard and let go of Kori. Kori fell limply back to the stone steps. Skillfully he gently set his finger on her the wound and concentrated. The wound started healing slowly, mending her skin back together, sparks of smaller magic that escaped from the wound bounced along her arms and left goose bumps. The wound suddenly stopped healing, it left a small gap in the shape of the small shard.

"So it had been part of her body" Akunin thought looking at the hole. It wasn't something that would cause her harm, it was just a hallow hole in her neck filled with scared magic.

-----------------------------with Kena and everyone--------------------------------------------------

"That was unexpected" Kena said touching her lips, she was blushing.

"Well it quieted you for the first time since you have been here" Shesshomaru mocked.

"THAT WAS ALL THAT WAS? A WAY TO SHUT ME UP!" Kena cried out in disgust.

"Ke-" she cut Shesshomaru off.

"YOUR WORSE THAN MIROKU! AT LEAST HE BELIEVES IN LOVE!" Kena yelled angrily.

"l-l-love?" Shesshomaru stuttered feeling extremely stupid and cowardly.

"I-I-I JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kena screamed, the scent of anger and total embarrassment masked her normal scent completely. She prepared her feet for the heaviest and loudest stomping away she had ever done when the confused and irritated demon lord grabbed onto her upper arm.

"You are really testing my patience's and if you don't sit down here right now and talk to me I swear that you shall be locked up in a small dark room for the rest of your pathetic human life" Shesshomaru threatened.

"You don't control me, I thought I made that point completely clear" Kena snarled back.

"the mark on your neck says otherwise" Shesshomaru pulled her arm so hard she had to sit down in fear of having her arm ripped out of it's socket.

"You're a jerk Shesshomaru, a complete and total jerk, when I first met you, you were like Look at me I am the big scary demon hear me roar, then you turned into hahahah your so stupid Kena, then NOW your all kissing me, then you ruin it with your stupid well it made you shut up comment! You have no tact at all!" Kena glared.

"Would you shut your mouth and listen to the words coming out of someone else's mouth for a change?" he asked tugging on her arm.

"Fine" Kena agreed grudgingly.

"Now, that comment about big scary demon hear me roar shall be forgotten for the time being, what are you talking about?" Shesshomaru asked.

"You just kissed me," Kena stated "and when someone kisses another person it usually means that the person who kissed the person likes the person that they kissed" If Shesshomaru hadn't had a 10 year old Rin constantly talking at any chance she could get at ultra high speed he wouldn't have had understood what Kena had just spurted out.

"And you are angry because I kissed you?" Shesshomaru asked.

"NO!" she burst out without thinking "I mean……yourcoolShesshomaru" she ran the last three words together, obviously forgetting the demon had supersensitive hearing.

"I'm not cold" Shesshomaru was even more confused.

"No, what I meant was-was-was….that I really like you" her faced turned the 750 shades of red and a little pink, just a little pink, just a little bit.

((NA: look at the funny face I command you! - hehehe))

"You-you-you what?" Shesshomaru stuttered, he wasn't usually confronted by women…other than Kagura, but she was different.

"Shesshomaru, you know what you want to say back" time seemed to stop, a small man no taller than Shesshomaru's finger appeared on the demon lord's left shoulder.

"Who are you and why are you on my shoulder?" demanded Shesshomaru.

"I am Lord Fred your inner voice and a lot of other male demon's around here" Fred said.

"Why is an inferior being as yourself sitting on my shoulder?" Shesshomaru glared.

"You know I like Akunin better, at least he was fun to mess with, okay now I am also called by the fairy of desire…..and you desire Kena Takashima" Fred yawned.

"You are starting to irk me little man" Shesshomaru growled.

"You can't hide anything from me, I know all your secrets" the fairy sighed, this was going to be difficult, this thick headed moron was….well…..a moron!

"Well if you know all my secrets then what am I thinking of you now?" Shesshomaru smirked at the mini man.

"Gasp! That hurt Shesshomaru and cause you thought that I can't share it with the public because there might be a chance that the author will forget to bleep the words out…..again" glares at author.

((Not my fault and only half the people sued))

"Please say it Fluffy-chan!" Fred begged.

"are you quite done?" Shesshomaru replied grumpily.

((NA: he needs to be visited by a care bear))

"Not unless you say it and I'll leave if you say that you love her!"

"Are you trying to bribe me to do what you want?"

"Yes, yes I am"

"And all you want me to do is say it right?"

"Yup, and you can even kill me afterwards"

"Okay, what do I say?"

"okay, repeat after me, I love you Kena Takashima" Fred instructed.

"I love you Kena Takashima" the world flashed and Shesshomaru found himself in the lap of a very astounded 16 year old girl.

"w-w-what did you say?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome" InuYasha walked into the clearing where Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Rin all rested. The monk and demon slayer were sleeping as far away from each other as possible, Miroku had a neon hand print on his face, and Rin was resting her head on Kagome's lap. The young girl had been eerily quiet, she seemed distant, then again who wouldn't be when you saw the one person you loved most do get hurt?

"Yes, InuYasha" Kagome turned to the half demon, her eyes were filled with tears, he smelled the salty odor a long way back.

"Are you okay?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"NO OF COURSE I'M NOT FINE," Rin stirred and fell back to sleep. Kagome whispered "Kori was kidnapped and there's nothing we can do about it and the whole Shesshomaru Kena thing" she shook her head "I'm just tired I guess." Without thinking she rested her head on InuYasha's shoulder and soon fell asleep. Stunned InuYasha didn't react for the first few seconds, his facial features softened and he rested his head on the top of Kagome's then soon followed suit and snored softly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akunin watched the girl sleep his mind was a battle zone. The red army, the "you love her army" was kicking the crap outta the blue "common sense" army.

"Damn" he growled he was pacing back and forth across the throne room, it wouldn't be long tell he was nothing more than a worthless human.

"I-I-I" she muttered in her sleep, Akunin darted to the girl's side.

"I want home…..mom…..dad……T…..T….TV" she mumbled again.

Akunin rolled his eyes, she was defiantly weird, but seemed so perfect….

Maybe he was in love with her, the woman groaned and her eyes carefully opened. She sat up and gave a small yelp of pain, but she shook her head and looked around. When her eyes rested on the sky demon she imedeatly tired to back away. Akunin wasn't about to force her to do something she didn't want to do and she didn't seem to want to be near him.

"you have made your decision, I shall leave, but I shall come back to check on you later" Akunin bowed and left the chamber, leaving Kori shocked and very much alone.

"I kinda wish he didn't leave" she thought hugging her knees close to her chest, being alone was one of her greatest fears.

"So the little wretch is left all alone that must terrifying someone as mentally delicate as yourself" Megumi's high pitched giggle rang out there the entire room.

"Go away" Kori growled trying to sound forceful.

"Hahaha young humans and their irritating ways, you tell me what to do? That is extremely amusing" Megumi clucked.

"Leave me alone! You are a horrible person and I don't want you near me" Kori shouted her body was shaking uncontrollably.

"I won't be near you much longer, your soul shall be in the other world and your body shall be in pieces over the landscape underneath this castle" Megumi in one motion darted to the frightened girl. She pulled Kori up by the collar and hurled the girl as far as she could without killing her, Megumi had different intentions for how the girl should die. She would rip her to shreds and then those shreds would be ripped into even smaller shreds. Kori flew until her face met the ground…..hard. She flipped over and over, then with a final flip she hit the wall…..face first. Groaning Kori fell backwards onto the floor, her entire face was numb, her nose was most likely broken and she would have a serious concussion at the least. She closed her eyes, pain was all through her body, a angry voice made her eyes snap open.

"What the hell are you doing!" Akunin's enraged yells echoed off the walls.

"m-m-m Milord?" Megumi voice was shaky, she dropped down to her knees.

"What do you think you are doing!" he growled. A shadow fell over Kori, Akunin was looking worriedly at her.

"Are you alright?" Akunin asked he looked like he almost had a heart attack.

"That lady hits hard" Kori mumbled, Akunin gave her a fearful glance and then turned to Megumi.

"You go find the other girl and bring her here, I don't care if you have to kill that demon lord, but bring her here alive" he demanded, Megumi obeyed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What did you just say?" Kena asked, a quiver in her voice.

"I didn't say anything, you must be hearing things" Shesshomaru lied.

"You said that you loved me" Kena said standing up, letting Shesshomaru's head fall onto the ground.

"Oh…did I?" he asked trying to look innocent.

Kena's face fell, her entire insides melted, she felt like dirt….even lower than dirt. What was lower than dirt? The stuff that is in the center of the earth…and it's not candy….believe me not even the hottest of all the hot cinnamon candy could beat that stuff.

"Alright" she said in monotone, Shesshomaru felt a pang of guilt and pain in his chest, she seemed so hurt…why?

"Ke-" he started, Kena held up her hand.

"No, don't talk to me" she said coldly and walked out of the cave.

It took Shesshomaru 37 seconds to realize….she had stolen his cold tone….that witch!

Then it took him another 36 seconds to realize that this was not good. She seemed more hurt than he originally thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kena walked slowly away from the cave and away from camp, she needed to find Kori and leave. She didn't care if that creepy scary wind dude had Kori and wanted the jewel shard. She would give him the stupid thing…it caused all this. Caused the mark, Kori's multiple kidnappings, and now heartache. She had felt so happy when he mumbled out he loved her, then he took it back. Tears slid down her face, damn that bastard to hell, him and everything that he had done to her. Kena hesitantly touched her throat, she squeezed her eyes shut.

"_Come out please….that's all I want_" she thought, her neck pulsed and a small piece of glass came from her throat "O" was all she could say before she fell to the ground, blood seeped from her throat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shesshomaru recognized the scent, the scent of blood, of Kena's blood. He bolted to the spot, she hadn't walked to far so he kinda sorta ran past her….and then ran back past her.

"CRAP" he mumbled when he finally stopped in the right place. She was laying on the forest floor, passed out from what seemed like blood loss.

"She probably ran into a low hanging branch" Shesshomaru thought sweat dropping. The wound was still bleeding, he lowered his head and licked the wound. It stopped bleeding, a thin pink scar appeared where the wound once was. Kena cringed and her eyes hesitantly opened.

"Did you just lick me?" she asked Shesshomaru.

"She is defiantly back" Shesshomaru thought shaking his head.

"What did you do?" he asked looking at the scar.

"This" she picked up the shard and showed Shesshomaru, he looked at it amazed.

"How did that happen?" he asked somewhat alarmed, he thought she would have died if the shard was removed, wasn't it absorbed into her body? Wait that means Kori's must be removable too, and that freak Akunin had her and the jewel……..crap.

((look at the pretty line))

Kori was having some breathing problems, Megumi was going after Kena, she knew that Shesshomaru would protect her, but what if he flaked out like last time? Akunin had moved her from the throne room to a separate bedroom. She heard footsteps, lighter than Akunin's.

"there you are" a female voice came from the other side of the screen door.

"who are you" Kori choked out as the woman stepped inside the room. To Kori she looked like a normal woman except for her eyes, they were red…normal people don't have red eyes!

((divider))

Akunin was pacing on the deck waiting for Megumi to return, he noticed something in the distance. A white blur was quickly speeding towards the castle, it was defiantly not Megumi.

"kukuku, hello Akunin" a man in a baboon outfit appeared. ((Couldn't leave Naraku out now could I))

"Who are you!" Akunin demanded taking a fighting stance.

"I am Naraku and I have a deal for you" Naraku chuckled at Akunin's hostile stance.

"What type of deal?" mister wind demon demanded.

"Do you want that girl you have to live? The one called Kori?" he questioned.

"Are you threatening her life?" Akunin spat.

"I do believe I am…Kagura is with her now…hand over the jewel and she will live" Naraku came closer.

"I don't believe you" Akunin sneered.

As if on cue the red eyed woman dragged Kori out to where everyone was standing around.

"LET GO!" she yelled "I'm sick of getting kidnapped!"

"Let her go!" Akunin growled he sent a blast of angry scolding hot air at Naraku. Naraku easily dodged the blast, he allowed his baboon pelt to fall exposing his many body parts. He sent a tentacle straight at Akunin, it wrapped around the sky lord's body and pulled him into Naraku.

"LET GO!" Akunin demanded "nenshou kaze" ((the word means burning wind)) a dozen fireballs appeared in the air, they showered Naraku severing his tentacle, Akunin dropped down to the deck.

"maro mune pei" he spat ((means you will pay)) Naraku chuckled, another 6 tentacles flew at Akunin. He dodged 3 of the tentacles, the other 3 caught his arms and left leg.

"You are mine" Naraku cackled ((actually more giggled….)) He brought Akunin closer, Naraku's body started to devolve other limbs, and those limbs started to close around the body of Akunin. He was being devoured by Naraku.

"Let him go! He might have kidnapped me but still! You have any idea where your nasty little squid parts have been!" once Kori started on how unsanitary his limbs were there was no stopping her.

"That is so nasty, barf worthy! Just plain gross! Freaky!" that is where Kagura pulled a feather on Kori. A very sharp pointy feather to be exact.

"I am going to kill you" threatened Kagura. Kori looked helplessly as Akunin's squirming form was sucked into Naraku's body. Kagura pushed the pointy feather into Kori's throat, she pulled it across her throat leaving a thin trail of blood.

"Great I just watched someone be sucked into the freakiest creature alive and now I'm gonna die at the hands of a red eyed feather lover and the amazing flying people eater, I can see it now, a young girl was killed today it seems she was decapitated by a feather, more about this story at 10!" Kori was silenced by Kagura pushing the feather further into Kori's neck.

"Don't harm our guest Kagura, she has the jewel" Naraku came closer "give me the jewel and hic…what just hic….what the!" Naraku yelled. Kagura stared blankly at Naraku.

"Master Naraku are you alright?" she questioned.

"I hic have hic no hic what hic the hic hic?" he gasped. Kori burst out laughing.

"what have you done to Master Naraku?" Kagura demanded shoving Kori away.

"I've done nothing to him, he just has the hiccups they are a result of eating to fast…so Lord Akunin has his revenge even after his death, whoa I never thought he would be creative enough to pull his revenge by giving someone hiccups" Kori pondered this for a moment.

"you hic seem hic to hic know hic a lot hic about hic these hic hiccups hic how hic do hic I hic get hic rid hic of hic them?" Naraku glared at Kori.

"Well you can" then she hatched a evil idea " the only remedy is in my time so I must go and retrieve it" she nodded.

"Your lying how do you get rid of his ailment?" Kagura screamed angrily.

"You hic seem hic to hic want hic to hic get hic" Naraku sighed "youwanttogetbacktoyourownworld?" Naraku asked he had to talk fast to avoid being interrupted by hiccups.

"Yea…sure why not" Kori raised an eyebrow.

"hic hic hic hic, I'll let hic you go if hic hic tell me the cure and hic give me the hic shard" Naraku hiccupped.

"I can do better, I will help with the hiccups and I shall tell you InuYasha's most guarded secret if you let me go on and take me to where InuYasha and everyone is staying" She had to be specific cause you can never know with those evil baboon pelt wearing girly men.

"Alrighthic hic hic hic hic" Naraku jumped up and down with each hic.

((look at the pretty colors))

Kena looked at Shesshomaru for a minute than looked down.

"Kena? Are you alright?" he asked stepping closer to Kena.

"No, now do me a favor and rot in hell" she growled.

"What are you talking about?" Shesshomaru came closer. Kena gave an agitated laugh, she crossed her arms and looked up at the sky.

"You really don't get it" she gave a harsh glare to Shesshomaru.

"How can you expect me to forgive you after you just took back what you said?" she cried out.

"Not again" Shesshomaru mumbled.

"You have got to be kidding me! You think I would just forget!" she screamed at Shesshomaru.

"why does this affect you so much as I recall I was a girly man" he said coming closer still.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" she yelled at him, she clamped a hand to her mouth and tried to run….key word tried.

"There you two are" Megumi appeared from the shadows.

"Not again" Kena groaned "would someone just kill you already!" As though a sign from Heaven a very sharp feather came and took out Megumi.

"Thank you" Kena said gleefully at the sky.

"Ah, Shesshomaru long time since we have last met" a women with creepy eyes landed…Kena was already afraid of the woman's appearance and she was even more creeped out that she was riding on a feather, but she had Kori on the feather with her.

"A feather?" Kena asked coming closer, Kori jumped up and ran to Kena.

"Kagura" Shesshomaru gave her a weird look.

"Kori are you alright?" Kena demanded hugging her cousin tightly.

"KENA! There's some creepy obsorby dude coming!" a flash of white appeared before the two blocking them from seeing Shesshomaru.

The two girls could hear Shesshomaru fighting with Kagura. Naraku advanced upon the two.

"Back off Baboon boy" Kena screamed, Naraku let his pelt fall. A pair of tentacles wrapped around Kori and Kena, they were being drawn into Naraku.

"LET GO!" the two said together, a white light shone around the two cousins, the light grew and grew until it had engulfed Naraku. When the light faded Naraku was gone leaving two floating pieces of the jewel shard and a stunned Kori and Kena.

"What happened?" Kagura stood with her mouth open, Naraku was gone and she was alone with the the two people who destroyed him and a enraged demon lord…..well she jumped right back on her feather and took off. At this time InuYasha and company came bounding over.

"What happened!" Kagome gasped when she saw the shards.

"We beat the crap out of that weird baboon dude" Kori nodded.

"NARAKU!" InuYasha gasped.

"ya I think that was his name" Kori nodded.

"Here" Kena handed the shards over to Kagome, Jakin and Rin ran to Shesshomaru, Rin hugged him tightly.

"Can we go home now?" Kena asked bored.

"Yes….good-bye…I'll see you later Kori" Kagome nodded.

"Bye" Sango nodded.

"Will you return Miss. Kori?" Miroku asked.

"If Kagome and the well will let me" Kori smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good-bye Rin" Kena hugged the little girl tightly.

"b-b-bye Kena-san" Rin was crying and clutching onto Kena.

"Bye Jakkin" she gave Jakkin a pat on the head and turned to Shesshomaru.

"To bad our partings had to be on such terrible terms" Kena looked down.

"you are to pessimistic" Shesshomaru sighed, Kena looked up to question his remark. Shesshomaru leaned forward and kissed her lightly.

"Good-bye wench" he smirked.

"good-bye girly man" Kena smirked right back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue

Kori and Kena walked slowly back to Kori's house. They were surprised when Kori's mother asked how camping was with Kagome and her family playing along they said they had fun….then they discussed when would Kena come back next year………

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NA: cool all done…..now for anyone interested in the sequel………it's on my profile

Toddles!


End file.
